love me when i'm dead
by kagxinu
Summary: kagome dies kikyuo goes to hell what happens to inuyasha? he realizes that he loves Kagome.... but she's dead. kinda sad thought but i think it's cute e R


LOVE ME WHEN I'M DEAD

well enjoy it even thought its' kinda sad.

* * *

"Damit InuYasha!" she curdled on the ground as she buried her hands in her face. Tears running down her face she tried her best to hide them. More tears ran down as she just started sobbing not caring who was there she just let all the pain out.

"You ……." more tears ran down as she cuddled even closer to her body and cried harder. The tears become burning hot as she cried harder her throat staring to hurt and her eyes feeling sore.

"I thought you loved me" at the thought of that she cried harder as she took a deep breath.

"I guess I was never enough to beat her" she stopped crying and sat up whipping away her tears she leaned again the well as she held on tight to her legs.

'sitting here crying isn't gonna solve anything, feeling sorry for my self isn't helping either, I'll just finish this and go back home maybe get together with Hojo he's a nice guy" just as she was thinking a man in red stopped right in front of her not looking up she just kept on thinking.

"What are doing you here bitch, I told you, you won't be going back until the jewel is done!" he shouted kneeling down. She didn't even look at him she just kept on doing what she was doing trying her best to ignore him.

"I wasn't and don't ever call a bitch again you jerk!" she shouted surprising him mostly the only side he ever saw was her good side always there for him and smiling at him no what was going on she was there threw everything.

" I'll call you what I want BITCH" he said as he got up; as he said that word again she got up and slapped him.

"I said don't call me that" her face was covered by her bangs as he looked at her.

"What's wrong with you wench" he said rubbing his cheek.

" damit InuYasha I'm tired, tired of being treated like dirt, treated like I don't exist, damit InuYasha I wish I never met you!" she shouted covering her face again in her hands.

"What do I have to do with this?" he asked completely dense not even hurt that she just said she wished se never met him.

"Nothing, just……forget it I ever said anything" she whipped away her tears and looked at him not smiling like she always would that bothered him but not as much to care.

"Okay lets go the jewel is almost over anyways so you can go back to your world" he said turned around to leave, she looked at him tears running down her face. He didn't look back even when he smelt the tears he just ignored them and walked on…..he didn't even hear when she screamed. He didn't bug to do anything wait for her or see if she ever made it to the old hags hut. He went straight to the three that was near there and went to sleep and for Kagome she never made it to the hut when the snake demon poisoned her.

The next morning when everyone else was wake they come to InuYasha asking him where she was.

"I don't know isn't she in the hut sleeping or something maybe she ran away she was crying yesterday" he said sounding annoyed.

"You jerk why you would have to go and make her cry!" Shippo said as InuYasha jumped from the three and started chasing the little demon. Shippo ran to the forest where the road connected to the well. The little kit stopped dead as he saw a body lying on the ground the body looked very familiar that it was too hard to believe. Tears started running down his face as he moved closer to her; she was culled up into a ball holding on to her arm. The arm was purple with blood streaming down of it. InuYasha stopped dead when he saw her laying on the ground like that for some reason it bothered him but he snorted.

"She was annoying anyways, people die" he said as the little kit threw him self on her body and started crying. The other three come by finding Kagom's body lying on the ground with the bruise on her hand. Sango started crying followed by lady Kaede Miroku looked sad as a tears ran down his face InuYasha on the other hand looked annoyed by all their cries he just leaned against a three and closed his eyes waiting for them to quiet down.

"Would you all stop I'm tired of this shit, lets just take the wench to her time and they can bury her" he said as everyone looked at him Sango walked to him and slapped him right on the face. He looked at her Kagome had done that just yesterday what was it with these women anyways he snorted and looked aside him.

"Do ye not care for the girl for she cared for yuo more than anyone?" the lady asked him.

"No why, she was just a jewel dictator" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"InuYasha you jerk! Couldn't you tell that Kagome loved you, she gave up everything she ever wanted, she gave up her world just to be here with you and all you ever did was just throw it in her face! She loved you more than that cry pot you chase around, seriously are you that stupid!" there was no reaction to this the others just looked at him.

"I no longer desire to travel with a moron such as your self InuYasha" Sango said as she walked to the corps and picked her up. She straggled but Miroku helped her as they carried her to the village everyone crying as they head or saw her body.

InuYasha was still back at the forest looking at the group as they walked away.

"Hmp what do they know about anything" he said as some soul stealers started flying just above him and Kikyuo appeared.

"Kagome has died what reaction do you have for that InuYasha?" he looked at her as she stopped in front of him.

"None why?" he closed his eyes and held on to his arms he was about to pull her into a hug when she burned him with some of her powers.

"Do you not know that, that girl has saved you many times, InuYasha you really have become heartless just like before" she backed away.

"Where are you going" he asked his eyes becoming soft.

"I have no reason to live in this word anymore, I wish to go to hell and no you can not come with me" he looked at her not believing her word.

"But Kikyuo I love you" he said as the soul stealers started letting out souls and creating a whole on the ground.

"But I'm simply nothing but cry and dead bones, InuYasha I'm nothing but a pot leaving off dead soul, I con not become more to you nor a wife to you, I'm sorry but Kagome was your only hope and you let her go" she looked one last time at him as she disappeared into the ground. He looked at the ground where she disappeared to and run to it kneeling down. As he looked into the ground a jewel was thrown at him.

"Here is what you wish for, we're waiting for you to say word before we burry Lady Kagome" Miroku looked at him as he turned to walk off to the village. InuYasha grabbed the jewel and stood up. He walked to the village finding everyone in a ceremony he looked around and walked to where Sango and the other were. He stopped just right next to Shippo who looked like he has been crying for hour he picked him up and looked at him. He lazily lies on Inu Yasha's shoulder and fell asleep easily. He just looked at the kit annoyingly but didn't do or say anything.

"We let InuYasha sleep in term of Lady Kagome's death" Miroku said as looked at InuYasha look in his eyes.

"Well first of all I'll say that Kagome was a nice girl who cared about everybody and everyone, nothing really stopped her from doing what she believed in and was a great friend, she was always there for every tragedy the word had for me, she was always by my side and I'll never regret ever meeting her. I'll miss her and hope she rests well" he couldn't believe that that really come from him. The other three looked at him as they smiled at him Sango hugged him and whispered to his ear.

"Great job InuYasha you actually stopped being a jerk for once" he looked at her getting angry slightly but didn't do anything as the kit he was holding called out Kagome's name.

When the ceremony was over he gave the kit to Sango and went to the big ancient three and sat on it thinking he'll go back to the future to tell her family that she was dead. As he thought about it he started to actually get the fact that Kagome wasn't unconscious or something like that, she was dead and never waking up or ever seeing her again.

"She's really dead?" he asked himself as he finally come to mind that he was really going o miss her.

"And all I did to her was just ignore her and make her feel unappreciated, I'm sorry, and it was my fault I didn't save her" he jumped down from the three and walked to the grave sitting right next to her grave. He told her how sorry he was and apologized he started making that as routine always come there and at the end he realized how much e loved her but she wasn't there. One day as he walked to her grave he saw someone who as wearing the same cloths she always wore sitting there hugging herself.

"K…Kagome" he walked to the grave as the girl turned to look at him and smiled at him.

"InuYasha just in time, I wanted to say bye before I go to the other world" he sat down by her just looking at her. He all of a sudden hugged her but he just fell down.

"Oh my bad you can't really touch me I'm just here like a ghost more like" she laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry…."his head hang low as he said that the girl stopped smiling and looked at him.

" what fore" he rose up " for not being there for you, Kikyuo went too hell she told me that she couldn't be anything to me because she was nothing but dead bones and cry, I was surprised but then….." his head went back down but he rose it again.

" she said that you were my only hope and I let you go, by the time I realized everything you weren't there anymore" the girl just smiled happily at him as she patted his head her hand going threw his body.

" ha no worries it wasn't your fault it as mine you warned me but I didn't listing so that's what I get for not listing….." she was surprised when he turned angry at her.

"No you don't deserve any of this I do I was being mean, didn't appreciate you and I'm sorry for everything do you forgive me?" the girl just smiled at him.

" I'm just happy to see you that's what I wanted oh and guess what you mom and dad told me to say hi" she said as he smiled at her 'always being happy'.

"Yeah tell e'm I said hi back okay don't forget" he said as he chuckled.

"Yeah I'm gonna stick with you till you die you know that" she smiled lazily at him as he raised his eyebrow.

"Okay that'll be nice just don't take over my body or something, lets go scare Sango and the others" he chuckled as he got up.

"Yeah let's go!" she shouted as she got up too running after him.

'I love you too Kagome, it's kinda sad that I can't touch you anymore' …..

-

review please


End file.
